An electronic device may use, for example, a button or a keyboard as an apparatus for acquiring a user's operation input Recently, a method for acquiring a user's operation using various types of sensors has been developed. For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses technology for acquiring a user's three dimensional motion as a user's operation input using an acceleration sensor and a gyro sensor.
When the electronic device acquires the user's operation using such a sensor, power consumption is large as compared with the case of using a button, a keyboard and the like. This is because a sensor such as a gyro sensor consumes a large amount of power as compared with the button or the keyboard. Therefore, Patent Literature 1 has disclosed technology for further reducing power consumption by restricting the supply of power to the gyro sensor with high power consumption when there is no input from the acceleration sensor.